Lists of Various of Creatures or Other beings
Apparently, in the story of Harmony Chronicles both mentions and makes appearances of various of beings of Ponies. Even monsters and spirits. But more were added from Crystal Era Trilogy as if it was evolving itself. Ancient Ponies Ancient Ponies have a very different way compared to the other beings in the Universe. They use Dark Ages as their shadows and civilization. But the use of magic and wings were far greather than any other planets known. Ancient Ponies worships Queen Faust, and inhabits the Legendary Planet Archtopolis. Unlike their neighboring planet, Requiem. Archtopolis shows a half world of barren and grass with several water areas covered. Ponies on Archtopolis uses melee weapons and designs instead of using futuristic or modern tech. They prefer using an eco-friendly technology and variant things instead of inventing worse things that may affect their planet. As they follow orders from their current leaders, they continue making an accredicted diplomacy and encouragement on the Forerunner Ponies. Their very vast opposites. They have their rules and cultures listed here. *Archtopolis is populated over 95,102,199,201 *Archtopolis is ranked as the most friendliest inhabitants ever. *High Members of Archtopolis are mostly Earth Ponies. *The Faust Act - The use of resources are to be wise and safe. To Keep Archtopolis clean and organized. No Technology must be used upon entering the planet. *They use variant of objects to describe or to write things about their world. *They actually play games that are so traditional to their world. Including Tribal or Medieval Ages games. ( Most of the games are actually based off from the Philippine Culture. ) *Their Rulers are to be dressed properly. Forerunner Ponies Forerunners are one of the known beings of the Equestrian Universe and considered to be one of the most powerful beings with the use of Technology. Forerunners have high detailed ability to have a keen eye against their enemies. They have wise knowledge in architecture. Even on building their own structures that depend on their own visions. They inhabit the Legendary Shield Planet Requiem. Unlike Ancient Ponies. Forerunners have the ability to reshape or build worlds with their unique knowledge. As if Equestrian Ponies would call them the Creators of all. The Forerunners have a rare symbol that's very similar to the Ancient Ponies as well. As both of their kind would share a common goal of Ascendancy. The Forerunners worships Queen Lauren as her Retributor in creating a better world of peace and fullfillment of Technology itself. Requiem have several laws and cultures based upon their timelines. *Requiem is populated over 198,782,109,100. Making Requiem as the most populated planet in the Equestrian Space System. *Forerunners and I'cies are allies for many years. *Technology such as pPhone and pPad were invented. *83% of Requiem are Forerunners. 17% of Requiem are I'cies. *The I'cie Act - Upon Entering Requiem. A Need of an I'cie in company is needed. Either Reasons are important or not, an I'cie is required in order arriving at Requiem. If not, then any ponies without an I'cie supervision is considered to be a hostile. *Requiem have over 8,109 Cities worldwide and Crystal Capital is the Centre and Capital Of the Planet. *Rulers are to be decided by the Seven Pact Rulers of Requiem. Nebula Ponies Nebula Ponies are considered to be united in stars and mostly praised with magic and talents. Nebula Ponies are the guardians of the galaxies. They intend on protecting other planets rather than their own world.